Cold
by GrizlyPhantom
Summary: The Hyperforce is getting prepared for the coming war, the secrets are getting revealed to all them. Nova's perspective... R&R, Last Chapter UP!
1. 40 Years

Hope you get it... it have a sequel.

**Cold **

A mysterious man close the door behind him and the clock start the countdown….

**- ????? POV -**

Containment Cell: 39y.11m.30d.23h.59m.59s …

Cold… is the only thing I can remember. The cold is the only thing that I can feel; it's my only friend or enemy. I don't know if it hurt or make me feel happy. My body is suffering, and I think this will take an eternity. I can't move… movement it's impossible, I don't know how to do it. Maybe the cold isn't letting me move or give orders to my brain. Anyway how do I know these things? I mean, I just born… ain't I?

Containment Cell: 21y.06m.12d.01h.57m.34s …

I don't even know what I am. I can barely open my eyes, its blurry, it hurts. Something always makes me close them. I try this all the time, but nothing yet. The blurry isn't too much information about what's happening outside. Sometimes I feel a liquid around me, this feeling sometimes disappear and then come back with no warning. When I get too relaxed I forget how to breathe, but something in my mouth help me to continue doing it. I'll try to sleep again; anyway, I don't like to suffer.

Containment Cell: 10y.01m.02d.14h.10m.49s …

I open my eyes, completely, it don't hurt anymore, now I can feel the liquid all the time, that cold that I feel was water. The blurry is almost gone, but still there. I can see the parts of my body, they are metallic. I got a tail and fur in some parts of my body, my arms and legs are ringed. I think I'm pretty dumb, I can't remember what I am, or why I am here. At least I have a curious mind, asking the same questions to the nothing. Hope I can understand everything some day.

Containment Cell: 03y.11m.09d.09h.20m.57s …

I can see where I am, it's a little room, with some large tubes, they are filled with water, inside of them I can see some thing exactly like me, but with different colors of fur. This make me feel good, at least I'm not alone in this. They are sleeping, all of them, except my of course. I can move my fingers now, well just a little, and sometimes they don't move even if I order them. I still trying to coordinate my ideas but I can't focus yet.

Containment Cell: 00y.03m.15d.01h.08m.50s …

I open my eyes; they filled with hope in that moment. One of the things on the other tubes was waving at me; it has red fur and black eyes. I tried to wave back, but I couldn't. In that moment the definitions of time and feelings enter into my brain, and with them lot of questions. I put all my effort to move my arm, I tried with all the energy I had, my arm start to shake violently, but finally I couldn't. The red fur thing moves his hands in a "Don't do that" way. I close my eyes smiling.

Containment Cell 00y.00m.00d.00h.02m.31s …

It hurts, my head hurts, I move my arms to rub it, and I felt something I never felt in all this time. A large tube coming from my head, it starts to give me shocks. I trying to liberate my pain and it work. I create from my dry mouth a large cry, I didn't hear anything, but I knew I shout something. I saw how the other things like me where in pain too. The water on my tube starts to drain like from the others. I lay on the floor, I still wet, but I could move.

Containment Cell: 00y.00m.00d.00h.00m.00s …

The floor open, and I fell, and fell… and fell. I open my eyes; I was on a comfortable bed. This was something that I never feel before, I move my head to see the through the window, the outer space… I knew about that, I didn't know how, but I knew the most basic things in life. The breathing machine attach again in my mouth. I was happy, the cold was gone. All I wanted to know was "Where I'm going?"


	2. Master of Monkeys

Ok, I tryed to do the sotry like a Oneshot, but it was going to be too incomplete, so I add a new chapter, only 1 chapter more...

_Note: In this story I'm trying to give my idea of how the hyperforce get created based in the cartoon._

**Master of Monkeys **

I sleep all the time I could, I don't know why. I dream with lots of confusing things, most of them about an old man making experiments with an orange monkey over his shoulder. I couldn't remember anything before that.

Don't know when exactly it was, but my ship crash on a planet. I was Ok, but I wanted answers. I tried to take off the breathing machine, I do it easily. I look my hand, I could move it whenever I want, and I check all my body parts, they were fast. I try to rise but a crystal wall doesn't let me, I push it until it opens. I step out the ship, it was a deep jungle, and I tried to move faster I could.

The dawn come fast, the path was clean now, I walk for some hours, until I reach into a little village, and there were lots of villagers walking in it. I was too scared to talk with someone. My stomach starts to make a strange sound when I saw a few fruits in a villager basket. I walk to it more carefully I can, when the villager was distracted I took a apple, I ran to the top of a house. I eat it like if it were the last apple in that planet. I still hungry; I search for another villager to thieve.

In the middle of the village a strange old man was meditating. In his hand he had another apple, I thought it was going to be easy to get. I reach the center of the village, trying to don't get discovered. I walk to the old man and raise my hand to take the apple, in that moment the old man took my tail. I tried to liberate myself; I bite him but was useless.

"You're the yellow warrior? The old man asks me.

"Don't know what you're talking about" I was more surprised that I could talk.

"The alchemist told me that I you were a yellow warrior, but I wasn't expecting a monkey"

"Who is the alchemist?"

"… He does it"

"Huh?"

"Let me introduce myself"

"What make you think I will let you do that?"

"Because I have a delicious apple here" I look at him with angry and sat. "I'm Offay, master of the mystical DOJO of this planet."

"Can you tell me what I'm doing here?"

"You're creator the Alchemist asks me personally to train you "

"Why?"

"He is preparing a team… the hyperforce… "

"You mean the other thing that was with me in those tubes"

"Those things are monkeys like you"

"A monkey?"

"I never though that the alchemist would use monkey to create warriors"

"… Anyway, why he create us?"

"He wants to protect the universe from an evil that anyone could stand."

"What evil?"

"I can't tell you, but I'm sure you will get this knowledge when you don't expect"

"There are lots of thing that I don't understand, like my name, what are the dreams I had, why I have suffer all that pain"

"That pain is mental … How about Nova?"

"Huh?"

"The alchemist had told me about how special you are, and I think that Nova is the best name for you"

"I like it!" I said with a smile in my face.

"Well Nova, you're training with me is specially strength, combat and psychological"

"Why I get selected for this training?"

"The other monkey are training with other masters now, each have an special ability and they have been sent with someone that can develop that great talents into the best that the universe had seen"

"What's my talent?"

"… Pure Strength and the most finest battle style" said the old man with proud.


	3. Bad Pear

Third Chapter...

**Bad Pear **

**- Normal POV -**

"Focus Nova" Offay said to Nova who was meditating.

"I'm trying"

"You have to focus more"

Nova closed her eyes and think in the last 4 months of training.

"You're getting distracted" Offay said to Nova hitting her with his staff.

"Ouch! How do you know?" Nova asks rubbing her head.

"I don't have to read your mind to know, you're aura show me every single though you have"

Nova closed her eyes again.

"You anger make you blind and weak"

Nova focused, she finally gets the approbation of Offay.

"You have to know when to show your feelings Nova, your temper make you forget you're training, with that you can't work in team and without working in team that means dead… because your body isn't that strong Nova"

"You're saying that I don't have to fight alone?" Nova asks with her eyes closed.

"You have to evade that fight most you can, but… If you have to fight alone, you have to do it"

"Why?" Nov asks opening one of her eyes.

"I have train lots of warrior Nova, some of them, perfect warriors, no problem beating the biggest monsters, but they have a problem, they leave the planet thinking they can save planet alone. Most of them, died at their first fight…"

Nova closed her eye.

"I don't have to tell you, you must know. You're a warrior, that means fight body-body, the warrior is the most vulnerable part of a team, you have to sacrifice…"

Nova started to feel fear after those words.

"You must know that you can die at any moment, and maybe you won't know how you died"

"I know…" Nova stands up and leaves.

Offay don't say anything, he knew how it feel.

Nova walked for more than an hour, she arrives to a lake in the middle of the jungle. Nova sat in the corner of the lake, she cross her legs and tried to meditate again.

"Why me?" Nova though "I'm just a monkey…"

Nova stretch where she was and tried to sleep, she looked the sky, there was no clouds, and a giant moon in the middle. She stands up and climbs to the top of a tree and sleep there.

**- Nova POV -**

My eyes open suddenly; I was in the same place I fell asleep. I was the dawn, I jump from tree and walk to the lake, I took some water and splash it in my face. When I open my eyes I saw my reflex, the waves of the water still there, but a blurry image of something I never saw before, a skeleton.

"Gah!" I gasp and give a few steps backwards. I crawl to check again, my reflex was back to normal. I sigh and stand up I give a few steps to go back to the jungle.

"Where are you going my dearest Nova?"

I remember that words, but I couldn't remember where, I turn around to see a giant skeleton coming from the water.

"Wh... Who are you?" I ask with fear.

"I'm… a friend"

"What do you want?" I ask trying not to shake.

"Me? … Oh nothing, I just come to talk with you"

"I really don't know" I tried to cut out the conversation to go back with my master "Sorry, I have to go" I turn around but the skeleton was there again. I fell on my back shaking like a baby monkey "What you want from me?"

"You're so pure, so ingenuous, so…" the skeleton put his fist in front of my face. I close my eyes expecting a hit. I open my eyes to find that there was a pear in the hand of the skeleton.

"N.. No Thank you" I said trying to walk around him.

"Eat it you stup…" the skeleton yelled ad changing his visage. I was shaking like mad again "Take it please" said the skeleton with his normal look.

I took the pear, I give it a bite.

"Yuk! This taste like ashes!"

"It's because it isn't a pear!" The skeleton said as laughing like mad. I look the pear again, from the inside, worms come out of it. I drop it and start to feel ill. The complete world became black and I fainted.


	4. Dark Skeleton

**Dark Skeleton **

**- Nova POV -**

"Let me get out of here!" I yelled while hitting the wall. I was trapped in an invisible box; it was all dark I can't even see my hands. "Please! I don't want to be here!"

"You…"

"What?" I ask to the nothing.

"The monkey…"

"Please!"

"The fury…"

"Stop!" I said closing my eyes.

"The power…"

"Please Stop!" I yelled falling on my knees.

I couldn't even see if my eyes where closed or opened. At the center of the wall that was in front of me, the same giant skeleton appears. I feel how the box broke, and I fell on his hand.

I couldn't say anything; I was too scared to do something.

"Please don't be afraid…"

I start to shiver.

"I'll make you a proposal "

"Huh?"

"I want something inside of you… something that will make me really happy to have"

I cover my chest, "What do you want?"

The giant skeleton points with his finger my head. "Primate Power…"

"I don't know what you're talking about" I said but the skeleton continue talking like if I have understood.

"Give me your talent, and I'll give you a life without pain and suffer, you will be free…" the skeleton said chuckling.

"I don't know, what if I don't want"

"I'm afraid you don't have any choice" The skeleton changing his other hand into a large knife and put in the middle of my eyes.

I look at the knife only a few inches from me with my scared face; I was in way to shout a great "Ok" when I open my eyes. I was again in the river, I look down the tree; Offay was on the ground over a black skeleton that looks like the giant, but a lot smaller.

"Nova! Run!" Offay yelled while rolling in the ground over the monster.

"Master…"

"Please Nova I don't know if I can handle it" Offay shout while standing up.

The monster opens his helm and show a large tentacle that go directly to my head. Offay took the tentacle before it touches me.

"Nova, Now!"

I though for a moment, I jump from tree and run into the jungle.

"I can't leave him…" I though while running, I stopped. I run back to the lake, the skeleton attack Offay with his hand turned into a large knife, my hands became a lot larger instinctively and I attack.

"Ahhh!" I yelled pounding the monster in the head, it crash into the ground exploding in dust. I looked my hands; they start to be pretty heavy until I could carry them, my tired arms make me put the fists in the ground.

"Wha… What's happening master!?

"Relax Nova, those are you're battle weapons, you will train with them now"

"But… they are too heavy" I said dragging them. Offay hit my in the head with his staff.

"No, they aren't enough heavy"

I sigh.

"Relax and they will return to the normal"

I tried, in a few second my hand became normal.

"What was that thing?"

"That thing was a servant of the Skeleton King"

"Who is the Skeleton King?"

"There's only one word to describe him, "Evil""

I start to feel a cold wind coming from behind.

"Is that giant skeleton I see in my dream?"

"It wasn't a dream"

"Huh?" I ask with fear.

"That monster teleport your soul while you was asleep, you where talking with the same Skeleton King"

"It told me, that he wanted my Primate Power" I ask, Offay walk next to me.

"You're not just a monkey, you're special, the Primate Power run in your veins, some of this special monkeys develop they're primate power more than others"

There was a silence.

"You knew that my creator was going to send monkeys, don't you?"

Offay just nodded.

"Why Skeleton King want my Primate Power?"

"He wanted to correct his mistake"

"What?"

"Nothing... Nothing, you will know someday, but today isn't the day" Offay said putting his hand on the back of my head and start walking with me into the jungle.


	5. Sleep defeat Hunger

I'll try to update the other stories!

**Sleep Defeat Hunger**

**- **

Nova was meditating in the middle of a clear space, with 10 stakes around her. She had bandages all over her body, except the metallic parts, her yellow fur don't show. She opens her left eye and in a second sends a blast of fire from her fist.

She stand up to see the job, only 9 were in fire. Nova sigh controlling her temper.

"You do it good" said Offay walking to her.

"You were looking at me?"

"Not really, but your fire attack hit me" said Offay sitting next to her.

Nova blush, "Sorry".

"Don't worry little monkey" said Offay rubbing her head.

Nova feels a great a great peace in her heart, she knew that the something was coming.

"This last years Nova, you have learn to control your angriness and to focus into more positive activities, I have to say that you done good with your training… even if it isn't complete you will do enough to bring the peace to the universe"

"What do you mean with "if it isn't complete"?

"You're training is over, the sky shows me that the evil is coming, a large citadel made of bone is approaching to Shuggazoom…"

"Shuggazoom?"

"Hehe, you make too much question, don't you?"

"Not my fault I want to know"

"You'll know, be ready tomorrow we leave" said Offay standing up.

"Yes… Master" said Nova standing up too and bowing.

Offay left, Nova looks a burned butt section of his tunic. Nova tries not to laugh. The stakes were already burned out, one of them had a little fire on it, Nova approach and extinct the fire with a blanket, then she left.

She arrives to the village, her head was filled with question, nothing could make her distract in what she thinking. The people in the village had seen Nova like a normal habitant of it. They weren't like her, they don't had tail, and their skin don't had fur or metal. Most of the village says "hi" to Nova every time they saw her, she only wave back. She arrive to a well in the middle of the village, she start pulling the rope until the bucket filled to the top of water arrive to the surface, she took the bucket and undid the knot. She uses her tail to carry the bucket, she was sad that she was going to left that place, everything she remember was there, all her life, all her happy memories even with Offay hitting her with his staff… Offay was a father for her.

She arrive to a house like all the others, she put the bucket at the entrance, the house was only a room, with a few big leafs like bed. She use her fire fist to light a fire in the middle of the house, she put a metal structure over it, and the bucket on it, until the water start to boil. She took the bucket and go outside her house.

She started to take off the bandages revealing hurts all over her body; she sat in a little stump and throws the water over her. She start screaming in pain, it make her throw the bucket, she close her eyes, and start searching for something in the ground, she finally found a little metallic fiber and start scratching the hurts.

She was trying to clean her hurts so they don't get infected. Her body still emitting water vapor while she clean herself. After a few hours of cleaning her body of any dirt she enter to her house and pull from behind her bed a roll of bandages, she start to cover her body again, some of the hurts start to get wet again, because Nova's hurts open with the scratch of the fiber.

"Well… another night without dinner" said Nova while her stomach made strange sounds. She took a pillow filled with real feathers throwing it to her "bed", she sat and meditate for a moment, then sigh.

"Sleep defeat Hunger" said Nova putting her head in the pillow, she tried to sleep, but her eyes continue open. A wind air enter her little house with no warning, she roll her tail around her.

"So… cold…" said Nova closing her eyes.


	6. Cold Again

Last Chapter! I Wish I had got more opinions about this story, but Oh well! Hope you like it

**Cold Again...  
**

**- Nova POV -**

The middle of the jungle was the most dangerous part of that planet; most of it is cover of rare dangerous species. We walk through it for a few hors, until we found the ship in which I crash in that planet. My master was silent, he enters slowly to the ship and start pushing and pulling the levers.

I ran to the nearest sit of the ship, I stand up once over it, to see what my master was doing. The ship was in complete darkness, only the sun rays light the entrance of the ship.

After a few minutes, the ship lights turn on; I sat in and put on my seat belt. My master sits next to me. He look at me, I smile to him. Something I don't expect was that he smiles back. I was happy for that, I was sure that my mater loves me.

The ship was automatic pilot, so it goes back directly to original destination. The trip was long, nothing I could expect, and there was an uncomfortable silence between my master and me. We knew that those maybe were the last hours we could expect together. After a few hours of outer space trip, we arrive to a mysterious planet, it was completely color purple and the most awesome city I ever seen before (Well, I only have seen 2).

I got disappointed that the ship wasn't going to the city, it goes to the other side of the planet, we enter into a mysterious jungle, with the ship, and it landed in front of a mysterious building. There was a giant silver robot next to it. My head start to hurt after a few second we arrive, blurry thoughts appear on my head. The pain starts to increase when we get near the complex. My master told me to follow him to the robot, he told me to put my hand in the foot of the robot, and I do it. The door open for us, my master enter with no surprise, I look at my hand like if were of someone else.

"Come on Nova, they are waiting…" said my master entering to an elevator.

"Yes!" I said running next to him.

The doors of the elevator close, and just 2 second we were in other floor. We were at a great room, with giant TV screen and 6 sitting spheres. I was amazed; I walk to one of them, and touch one of them. In the moment I touch it, more images appear on my head in a second, I move my hand faster I could. I turn around to see my master, he told me with his view t follow him.

We enter to a dark room, my master step next to a computer, he press a button and it turn ON. In the screen the image of an old man appears.

"Greetings Monkey…" said the old man

"Who is he?" I ask with curiosity

"Shhh" my master whisper, then I continue listening.

**- Normal POV -  
**

"You must be confused, this years getting prepared for a war that you can't understand, let me explain you with details"

"Finally" Nova though.

"50 Years ago, I was victim of an horrible accident here in my laboratory, a power far away from human understanding enter to my body, even with my knowledge I couldn't stop it this horrible change" he said showing his mutated hand. Nova was trying to understand and to complete the puzzle "there was an incredible guardian on Shuggazoom, he protect the city like no other from the evil people that tried to steal the Shuggazoom secret, but he disappear the same day I had the accident, no one had seen it from that time"

"What secret of Shuggazoom?" Nova asks to his master.

"I have no idea, now listen" said Offay hitting her with his staff.

"For my fortune, my powers could make the beast inside of me can be jailed for a few years. That gives me time to add… Science and Magic into 6 special monkeys that could be able to protect the cosmos for this evil. The monkeys took the place of Capitan Shuggazoom, but after a few years of fighting the leader of the team my most loved monkey… Mandarin… tried to take control of the city. He though that he was enough to rule this city and with it the most incredible secret of the cosmos. The rest of the Hyperforce send him to a max security prison were he is right now. My transformation was near to get complete, and after my first at command disappointment I decide to give all the monkeys a special training, but for that … they had to forget me and all the things that happen before that. I wash their brains, breaking any love bond they had to me… I set the clock of the containment cell for 40 years, after that… My mind and body were devastated; the bad inside of me was finally going to take control of me. I send myself into a capsule to make my body dream the enough time so the monkeys get prepared" Offay paused the video and start talking.

"But… it looks like the evil inside of him took less time to liberate, now it have created a giant citadel made of bone, it's about 50 millions year from Shuggazoom right now, and getting near every second..." Offay said before running again the video.

Nova understands now everything.

"Now my monkey, you have to close your mind... you have to rest from training. The destiny of the Hyperforce is now in hands of the power of primate, and the chosen one" with that the video finished.

"Rest?" Nova asks to her Master. She turns around, he found Offay opening a door, the containment cells room was in there "No! I don't want to go back there!"

"Nova…"

"Please master, don't make this to me!" Nova said almost crying.

"You have to do it"

"I don't want to forget you!"

"You don't, you will get erased the existence of the alchemist, you will remember everything else"

"Why I have to forget him?"

"I don't know it was the wish of him" said Offay stepping inside. Nova follows him.

Inside the room, a green and a blue monkey were already sleeping.

"You won't be alone" said Offay pointing the other monkeys. Nova looks the monkeys, she remembers the red monkey that was waving at her, and she wished she could talk with it just a second (A/N: Poor Nova lol). They walk to the containment cell, she walk inside, and the crystal appears separating Nova and her master. When it closes, from the floor water started to flood.

"Master…" Nova said putting her little hand in the crystal.

"Yes… Nova?"

"I will see you again?"

"Have it for sure" said Offay

"I… I... love you" said Nova trying not to show weakness.

"I love you too Nova" said Offay

That was the first nice words that Offay say to Nova, and for her maybe the last ones. Her parent figure disappear in the blurry of the water, and then she fell asleep.


End file.
